


There you are

by I hear a Who (EmmaHorton)



Category: American Dad!, Family Guy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHorton/pseuds/I%20hear%20a%20Who
Summary: I originally wrote this back in 2013 when I was 14 and uploaded it on a different site and I thought I'd upload it here and edit it to make a bit more sense.This is the story of Eleanor Miller, a 34 year old woman from Kent, United Kingdom. She meets Seth MacFarlane when her animation company and his meld together to make a hit new show. She is one of her companies favourite Directors and has been with them for years, will she be able to play nice with the new company or will she pack in the towel and leave for good?





	

Eleanor Miller could tell that today would be hell. From the moment she had woken up late, to find her clothes ripped to shreds by her German Shepard, Hades. The day didn't get any better after she got dressed in her most casual of clothes that could still be seen outside in the daylight and tucked into her usual breakfast, oats and a glass of water, only to remember that today was the big merge. Well she hadn't really forgotten, how could she, she had just shoved it to the back of her mind and thrown many piles of socks on top of it.

  
Eleanor worked as one of the two main Directors for a small animation show that was a branch of FOX. Though FOX stated that they did like the show and thought it was funny and original, they felt it wouldn't carry far into the future but they were willing to give them a second chance if they merge with a bigger animation show to create a new one for the business. No one had been happy about it but it was either that or getting shut down for good and leaving almost one hundred people out of the job.

  
"Hades, here." Eleanor called, grabbing her keys from the bowl next to the door and opening the door just wide enough for Hades to slip through. She quickly brought the door to a close, locked up and rushed down the stairs - Hades was already at the car waiting when she had only reached the bottom of the stairs. He was always well behaved, well always when Eleanor could give him attention - that's why he was able to go to work with her. Or at least be very close to her. She would leave him in the building down the road which was a coffee shop belonged to a friend of Eleanor's who was happy to have Hades stay with them for the day as long as Eleanor came along and took him out for his walk and provided his food. It was a done deal.

  
"Thank god I got an upgrade, hey Had!" Eleanor chuckled, happily pulling out of her car park without any worries and without having to sit there for 10 minutes waiting for the engine to heat up.

Eleanor arrived at work, not as late as she could have been but still late. Her work day started at 9:00 am and she arrived at 9:10 am which was still too late for her. If she wasn't on time or early she wasn't going to be happy. After rushing down the street and dropping off Hades and rushing back double as fast, she was almost reaching being 20 minutes late. She cursed softly under her breath as she saw the time and signed in quickly at reception and just caught the next elevator up to her floor.

  
"You look like you're in a rush!" Her friend Colin stated, raising those thick eyebrows at her. Colin had also accepted the merge with the new company, he was just happy to have a job and one that he semi-enjoyed. He was an animator and one of Eleanor's closest friends at the company.

"Yeah, Had's went berserk in the night and shredded my clothes so I spent the majority of the morning clearing that mess up!" She said with a sigh, before pausing and saying,

"So... what's _your_ excuse?" Colin couldn't help but laugh, she may technically be his boss but it didn't mean they couldn't have fun together, he knew she wasn't trying to break his balls about being late.

  
"Just really didn't want to be here today so I took a bit of a longer walk... nothing to serious I hope boss lady!"

  
Eleanor shook her head as the elevator dinged to a halt. The pair stepped out onto their new floor and were ushered into a meeting room, asked what show they had previously worked on and their names and were then shown what side of the room they would sit on and the exact seat they had been allocated. Eleanor got placed on the second row from the front with some of the other executive staff while Colin was placed closer to the back with the animation staff. They were sat on the left side of the room while on the right sat the other show... they were almost twice the size!

"Is that everyone Mary?" Some posh looking prick in a suit said, looking directly at the girl who had ushered Eleanor into the room. Mary nodded her head and closed the doors, instantly the room became rather hushed. The prick in the suit cleared his throat and then began.

  
"Hello everybody, it's nice to see all of you here, bright and early and energised for work!" Eleanor took a quick glance around and could see in actual fact, that no body looked 'energised'. She snickered slightly but quickly halted herself, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"I know some of you may of had your reservations about this idea but we at FOX think this will be a great merger and will give you all the chance to work with some amazing new minds and give you all a fresh view. I'd like to introduce you all to each other so on the left side of the room we have the team that worked on the show _Uncharted Territory_ and on the right we have the _Family Guy_ team." The two sides looked at each other, obviously summing each other up and trying to psych each other out. The difference between Eleanor's team and the Family Guy team is simply that her team's show got cancelled and Family Guy was still going, which was a point many of her team were now making, quite loudly.

A man commonly called Small Paul was lounging at the back shouting quite loudly, "Why don't you give us the new show and let this bunch of elitist arseholes go back to producing their million dollar show?" to which one of the Family Guy executives said quite calmly in response, "I think that's why they wanted us here... to make it a million dollar show." Their side of the room laughed which only enraged Eleanor's side more. She could see the tension building in the room and quickly raised her voice. "Look let's just be quiet, and see this meeting through and then we can get on to the pleasantries afterwards." Paul went to open his mouth and Eleanor stared him down and said, "In other words; be quiet Paul!". The rest of the room sniggered quietly.

  
"Anyway!" The posh prick carried on. The meeting ended after 20 minutes of introductions and explanations. Eleanor's side went out mostly fuming or not caring enough to be fuming while the Family Guy said went out relatively calm and already forming a hatred for Small Paul.

The FOX executive grabbed the first two rows from each side as they were about to fill out and kept them back for a few minutes after everyone had cleared out.

"So that went less than desirable if we are being honest but I am counting on you lot to save this and make this work." He took a deep breath and gestured towards one of the Family Guy executives.

"As most of you here will know this is Mister Seth MacFarlane, creator of Family Guy." He then gestured to Eleanor's team, to a tall man with a relatively square jaw,

"And this is Aidan Sutton, he was the creator for Uncharted Territory. I expect you two to work harmoniously throughout this project and see that your teams do the same. In fact I don't want them to be classed as separate, from now on you are all one team. Got it?" Everyone hummed in agreement.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted." And with that the executive was gone and it was now just the 10 or 12 people left awkwardly staring at each other.

Aidan extended his hand to Seth, "As he said my name's Aidan." He also offered a warming smile, Seth halfheartedly returned it.

"Seth." He stated quite bluntly, it became plainly obvious that this wasn't going to be an easy time of it for anyone involved.

"This is..." And he begun down the short list of names of people on his side of the room.

"And finally this is Eleanor. She's our main director." Seth extended his hand to shake hers, something he had neglected not to with the rest of them.

"Nice to meet you." Eleanor politely said, nerves trickling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Likewise." Seth said, smiling at her, showing his gleaming white teeth in the process. Her stomach seemed to do a flip as she stared into his eyes before quickly looking away, keeping eye contact was not one of her strong points.

  
"Right, so shall we get going?" Aidan asked with a smile, clapping his hands together in the process.

As they walked out of the room she looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her, just to catch Seth looking away. There was something awfully charming about him, but she quickly shook any thoughts away - he looked like a player anyway, and she wasn't dealing with that.


End file.
